Osen Academy Chp 1
by BloodStainedSnowBlossom
Summary: Ami Lucinell has dreams that seem to link to something that she can't quite grasp. After attending her first day of high school, she discovers she is going to be transferred to Osen Academy.


[Osen Novel version | Chapter One]  
>[Story and characters belong to YukikaChan (me)]<p>

-NOTE FOR READERS: This is a not profit thing. This is done completely for the sake of having fun, letting people enjoy the story of Osen, and for me to use as a backup when making the manga pages. Do not worry about trying to critique me, because I am aware that my writing is bad. Please bare with me ;w; (I am writing this all on notepad, sadly...) Also, if you want to know what happens without reading everything, please check the bottom for a TL;DR-

"Smile for me, you two!"

Flash. The camera's bright light burned little circles onto my eyes. "Congradulations!" Somebody said, happily. "How cute is that?" Another person said. Many adults surrounded our large country style yard, festive decorations and tables with food spread across the wide open grassy lot. Me and my best friend's familes were both here, celebrating. Celebrating our engagement. Me and Timothy are getting married! It's so embarassing... but I have to admit I am so happy. So happy I get to grow up and grow old with him. Both me and him... are only children, though. We are both the age of six. I have no idea why our families let such a young engagement take place, but... I'm happy. Of course, without the constant snapping of cameras.

I turned and looked at his young, big blue eyes. They were shining more than ever at me. He is so happy, just like me. We held hands as tight as we could, and smiled big for the busy bustling adults of the two families. My father stepped out infront of us and shooed off the frantic grown-ups with cameras, and squated down to speak to us. A hand on my shoulder and a hand on Timothy's, he said, "You two have a big responsibilty. A VERY big responsibilty. Do you think you can handle it?" I replied, "Handle what, daddy?" Timothy only blushed and stared at his feet. "You have to take care of each other, no matter what. Even if you two are seperated by life for a long time, always be there for each other when it's needed. Even if the one of you forgets who the other is, please protect them... no matter what." He looked at both me and Timothy with a serious but inviting look. Timothy looked up and boldy said in his babyish voice, "I Pwomise! I will always protect Ami! I will always make hewr happy!" "I can't believe you still talk like such a baby." I said to him. Timothy frowned a bit, but then smiled graciously and laughed. "When will you stop being so cold, Amelia?" My dad also chucled behind a smile. I also smiled. I love these two... Timothy and dad. I hope they'll always be by my side forever.

"Ami? Ammiiiii?" I heard a voice. Suddenly, the surroundings blur out and I open my eyes. I stare up at my mother's angry face, her pointing at my clock. "AMI, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?" She belled out. I jumped up and looked at the clock, then sighing and plopping back down. I'm late for school... on the first day. Completely forgetting my dream, I jumped out of bed and began rushing to get ready. Mom went downstairs, muttering something unpleasant under her breath. I brushed my long hair (It's actually goes down to my butt!) and threw on a uniform. Ugh, uniforms... Did you know that I really hate uniforms? I can just tell right now that I am going to hate this school with every living cell in my body. WHAT kind of public school has uniforms? ...I'll tell you. One with a stupid fixed poll and a principal with a creepy fetish for uniforms.

I ran out the front door and down the street as fast as I could. I am so dissappointed in myself... how could I be late to my first day of high school?

The warm August air rushed through my newly brushed hair. Even though I know it's going to be a tangly mess, it feels kind of refreshing. It's cooling my mind down from the excitement of this morning. My feet plodded against the tar of the street and up the steps to the school, where I pushed the doors open and frantically dug for the school map in my bag. OF course, with my luck, it was no where to be found. I had NO idea where I was going. I spotted a girl and asked her for directions. She pointed me to the classroom, staring at me oddly. Must be because of my hair being mangled... I brushed it quickly before shyly entering the classroom.

"Oh! Ami... Lucinell, was it? Welcome to ninth grade! Please take a seat!" The teacher said to me, seemingly inviting. "Y-yes, that's me." I replied, scanning the room for open seats. "Just walk in whatever time you want, Do whatever you want, since you have special privelages." I suddenly had realized that he was being sarcastic. Any little sliver of comfort in me had fanished. I felt a lump in my chest. He pointed to a seat, and said "Squat it." I shuffled nervously and quickly to the open seat, sitting and quickly taking out necesarry books from my bag. The teacher began listing out things for us not to do. "No eating, no drinking, no chewing gum, no smoking, no sex, no kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, no note passing, no cheating, no ..." His voice faded out. My mind filled back up with the dream I had this morning. I saw a boy... and a man... but I have no earthly idea who either of them were. The boy had red, curly hair.., freckles across his cheeks and nose, blue eyes as big and beautiful as the sky. The man had platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a face I somehow recognize, but at the same time.. I don't. I pondered who those two were... and why they were so significant to me. I can't really remember all that happened in that dream. I can only remember those two faces... who were they?

A bell rang. First class is over. Everyone filed out of the classroom. Everyone, except of course, me. I had fallen asleep on the desk. "Miss Lucinell, I understand that your sleep is more important than classtime, so instead of listening to my lecture during classtime, you can listen afterschool sometime this week." My heart sank. I didn't even realize I had dozed off. "Y-yes sir..." I stuttered shamefully to him.

Later that day, I plopped myself down onto my comfy bed, opening up a notebook I had gotten from school and doodled. I drew the boy with the curly hair. His hair reminds me of spaghetti, so many twisty noodle like strands, and a tomato-sauce like color. I drew the man, too. I also drew the butthole teacher... ...with a mustache. Heh heh. A stupid looking mustache. I tossed the notebook aside, sighing. I already hate public school. I've been homeschooled all my life, and I have virtually no friends. School is miserable without friends. I really, really hope that something happens to stop me from going to school there. Like... the school blowing up. Or... maybe my mom blowing up so that I can just stay at home.

A loud bang erupted from downstairs, followed by my mother's yelling. My mother REALLY WAS blowing up! I snuck out of my door and cautiously crept down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and stood with my body flat against the wall. I could hear my mother and grandmother arguing about something. "ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU THINK I WOULD REALLY LET YOU TAKE HER?" My mom angrily spat at my calm grandmother. Grandma only softly replied, "She's well of age. You know how strong her powers are. If it doesn't get taken care of properly, everyone- including her- will get seriously harmed. People of random sources will come and try to kidnap her or drain her powers. Or even worse- her life force. You know she is going to be famous. You can't hold back much longer." I could hear the sound of my mother's fist slapping a hard surface- like a wall or a counter. I could tell just by listening that whatever mom was arguing about, she was not gonna lose. "There is NO WAY I will let her become a witch like you!" Mom yelled. "Ami has POWERS and there is NO DENYING IT! We need to do something. Her memories should be coming back to her soon. There is no avoiding it." The tone in my grandmother's voice game me chills. What gave me even more chills, was hearing my name. What does she mean... 'Ami has powers'? 'Her memories should be coming back to her soon'? What does this mean? "I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF IT. TEN YEARS AGO. NOW WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE? I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER MYSELF." My mother's voiced had raised so high, it cracked a few times at the end. I heard a sniff and knew my mother had started crying. "..You wretched woman. You've been hoarding your daughter all to yourself for TEN YEARS! You keep a girl couped up in the house all day with no friends for TEN. YEARS. It all makes sense now! You've homeschooled her almost her entire life." Grandma said in a low tone. My mother's soft sniffles turned into full on sobs. Will all strength she could put in her voice, she screamed, "SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT." Besides the sobbing from my mother, there was absolute silence. Even I understood what mother meant by that. Our father had passed away some time ago, and now just me and her live here. I attempted to creep up the stairs silently when my grandmother's voice suddenly cut the eerie silence to say, "I am picking her up tomorrow. She is going to Osen. She was on the stairs and heard. She knows now." My mother only continue to cry. I heard footsteps and the shut of a door, indicating my grandmother had left. I continued back up the stairs and went to bed.

A cool late-summer breeze gently tossed around a yellow leaf, indicating that fall was on it's way. I stared up at the pretty trees and admired them. My mother calls me over. I scurried to her and dad, who are standing next to the red haired boy and his parents. "Timothy, look at the camera." His mother said to him peacefully. A photographer stood infront of us with a camera. "Say cheese!" he says before snapping a photo of us all. Flash. A bright light filled my vision. Everything was bright, then took focus of my room, with Grandma standing in it. "Ami, are you up?" She says. "You're not going to school today." I shuffled myself up out of bed, realizing that I just had another dream of those people. I rubbed my eyes as my grandmother was carefully reviewing what she was going to say to me in her head. After a good moment of silence, she said, "Ami, you are transferring schools. Tomorrow, you will be attending Osen Academy. Also, you will no longer be living with your mother. You will be staying with me." "What? Why?" My grandmother stared at me with a very serious and concerning look. "Ami, you are a witch."

TL;DR- The main character (Ami Lucinell) has dreams that seem to link to something that she can't quite grasp. After being homeschooled almost all her life, she enters her first year into public high school, and already hates it. She comes home to over hear her mother and grandmother fighting over something unusual in the kitchen. After another night with another one of those dreams, Ami wakes up to her grandmother who tells her that she is no longer going to her high school anymore, but to a different school- Osen Academy, and also that she will be moving in with her grandma. At the very end, Ami's grandmother tells her that she is a witch.


End file.
